This application seeks a continuation of funding for The Collaborative HIV Prevention Research in Minority Communities Program, which has successfully begun to address the urgent needs for culturally appropriate research and intervention with populations of color, as well as capacity building for ethnic minority and minority-focused scientists. The aims of this project are to: 1) collaborate with 15 scientists in developing, conducting and analyzing qualitative and quantitative research that serve as preliminary studies for larger research projects; 2) provide training and technical assistance in the writing, submission, revision, and resubmission of federal research grants; 3) create an ongoing network of support and collaboration among minority-focused scientists in HIV prevention in academic and research settings and scientists at the Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS). In the summer of 2003, six scientists from universities and research institutions will be in their second (3) and third (3) years of the program. These scientists will analyze and write up the data from studies they have been conducting as part of the program, as well as write grant applications. Three new scientists will be added in summers 2004, 2005 and 2007, to maintain a steady state of 6 scientists. These scientists will design appropriate initial studies, which they will conduct during the following academic year. The guidance provided by these collaborative research experiences and opportunities for networking will result in a substantial increase in high quality HIV prevention research by scientists studying minority populations in the U.S.